Rotom's Troublemaking
by VictoryStar369
Summary: This story actually have 3 cross over which is Pokemon & Kim Possible but i can't add the 3rd on yet. But it's about a pokemon that can change into apps.


This is actually from a cartoon in _Pokemon Galactic Battles_. It was so funny that I just had an idea of making 3 different groups of people in a haunted house: Monster Buster Club, Kim Possible, & Pokemon. This story is after the crossover of "The 2nd World"

Inside the house with the Monster Buster Club

The MBC walk slowly in the darkness of the house.

"It's better if we split up." Sam ordered.

"Not alone." Chris commented as he took out a Pokeball.

"Right." Sam said as she tosses her ball & in a flash, Turtwig landed in front of her.

"I'll take the kitchen." Sam called out as she took off with Turtwig by her side.

"I'll take the ballroom then." Cathy called out as she tosses her ball in front & Chikorita jump out too. "See ya'll!" Cathy yelled as she took of to the hall with her Chikorita.

"I'm gone." Danny yelled out as he took off to the backyard with Chimchar beside him. "Fine…it's just you & me Empoleon." Chris groaned as he tosses the ball in its hand & a 5ft penguin jump out of its ball. "Come on…" Chris moaned as he begins to walk into the Landry room with Empoleon behind him.

With the Pokemon gang…

"Come on Dawn, don't be a baby." Ash groaned annoyingly as they open the door to the house.

"I'm just worried if something bad will happen." Dawn squeaked.

"Humph, be that way then." Ash scoffed sarcastically as he walks inside toward the backyard.

"I'LL SHOW YOU ASH!" Dawn yelled as she stomps towards the ballroom. _I'll show him. OHH he just hit my last nerve. & he will pay. _Dawn thought as she walks down the dark hall.

With Kim Possible…

"Come on Ron don't be a scary cat." Kim scowled at he sidekick as they open the door to the house.

"NO, NO, NO!" Ron yelled as he tries to break free of Kim's bulldog grip. "Why?" Kim asked.

"It's dark…" Ron explained. "…and…and there could be ghost!"

"There is no such thing as ghost." Kim growled as she release him & walk towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Ron squeaked.

"To the kitchen to see what this 'haunted freezer'" Kim stated sarcastically as she disappear into the hall.

"Then we'll just go the Laundry room." Ron squeaked to his naked-mole rat Rufus.

"Nope." The rat squeaked as he crawled down to Ron's pocket. _Fine be that way._ Ron thought as he slowly walks to the door to the Laundry room.

In the Kitchen

"Gosh there is nothing but garbage…" Sam mumbled as she threw some empty plastic bowls out of her way. "How about you Turtwig…?" Sam asked.

"_Nada just plain garbage & these funny wood blocks…"_ Turtwig pop its left foot with a mouse trap on it. "Turtwig…" Sam chuckled as she removes the trap from Turtwig, until a door open Sam froze still.

"Who's there?" A young girl voice came from it.

"Who are you?" Sam asked the orange-hair teenager at the door.

"The named is Kim & what are you doing here?" The teen asked.

"Are you looking for the Famous Old Gateau?" Sam asked. ( In Pokemon a Gateau is a very sweet treat in the show but in the game it's very useful to heal any status Conditions like sleep, burn, Etc.)

"Naw I'm just curious about the 'Haunted Applications' here." Kim explained.

As Sam & Kim chatted for a while, Turtwig turn around to the freezer, but it doesn't look like a freezer. It's in a shape of a freezer only it's orange & purple at the outside along with the eyes.

"_Umm…Sam…?"_ Turtwig asked cautiously.

"What…" Sam trailed off as the freezer jump from its place shaking the kitchen from the jump.

"I think we should run." Kim whispered to Sam & Turtwig. "I'm with you." Sam yelled as she shot off with Kim & Turtwig on each of her side as the freezer continues to jump after them. "Ack… THIS IS CRAZY!" Kim screamed as they ran down the hall as the freezer open its doors & sent out a blizzard.

"I'M THINKING TWICE." Sam screamed. "TURWIG KNOCK IT DOWN WITH ENERGY BALL" Turtwig twirled around in mid-air and a shot a green energy filled ball at the freezer. As the ball impact the freezer, it made a funny sound like an engine before it hit the floor. But suddenly a flash of light came from the freezer & turn back to the original. Sam stares at the freezer.

"What was that?" Kim asked as she gasping for air.

"Don't look at me!" Sam protested.

_I have seen this before…_ A voice echoes in Sam's head. She looks down at Turtwig, who has a face that he's thinking.

"You've seen this before?" Sam asked Turtwig.

_I told you already I have seen this before…_Turtwig shot a mad face at Sam.

"Who are you talking to?" Kim asked.

"Turtwig..." Sam answered blankly.

"How can you understand…?" Kim comment cuts off as a crash is heard in the ballroom.

"Oh-No Cathy…!" Sam cried as she took off.

"Hey don't leave me behind!" Kim yelled as she run off.

_Does everyone take off with out me…_ Turtwig thought as he follows the girls.

In the Ballroom

Cathy walks around the huge room fill with tables as Chikorita jumps on table to table to keep up with her.

"This is very scary…" Cathy squeaked. "…But it's huge though." Suddenly a door opened, literally.

Cathy screamed as she jumps off her feet & hit the floor in fear.

"Cathy, I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice came as Cathy is lifted up from the ground.

"It's okay Dawn." Cathy groaned as she rubbed her head but suddenly a smooth gentle gust of air past through Cathy & Dawn as they turn to the direction of the wind, which is from a fan sitting on a table.

"Uhh… did you put that there?" Cathy asked.

"No…" Dawn answered as she walks up to the fan, turning it off. But when she turns around the fan turn in a bright light & transform in an orange fan with yellow around the outside & blew a strong gust of air at the girls.

"Aeeeei!" Cathy shrieked as they run out the door.

"Just keep running!" Dawn screamed as she slams the door shut, but the fan blew a table towards the door, shattering it in impact as it continues to chase the girls. "Great what's worst that being chase by a haunted fan?" Cathy yelled as they ran into another hall crashing to Sam & Kim.

"Hey Sam, RUN!" Cathy yelped as she grab Sam's hand & drag her with her while the others begin to run.

"Why are you running?" Sam asked as they ran to the entrance.

"Oh by that…" Dawn pointed at the flying fan.

"That looks familiar." Kim mumbled.

"Do you think...?" Sam mumbled at her. "Let's just knock it out again with another Energy Ball!" Sam raise her voice as Turtwig jump up & throw another green energy filled ball at the fan, but before the ball impact, the fan glowed & a 1ft orange creature jump out of the fan to avoid getting hit from the Energy Ball.

"No…not Rotom again…!" Dawn yelped.  
"What now?" Sam asked as she flips on her v-com to see the data.

"Rotom: The Plasma Pokemon"

"Rotom electric-like body can enter some kinds of machines & take control in order to make mischief." A machine voice of a woman spoke out of Sam's V-com.

"So when it means 'some kind of Machines' it's actually applications." Kim said with fright.

"Yep…" Dawn agreed as the ghost looks at the damaged fan, looking & them, & then zipped down the hall towards the Laundry Room making a purring sound.

"Follow him!" Kim called as everyone ran after the trouble maker.

In the Laundry Room

Chris walks around the room, which is pretty empty except a dryer machine & a washer machine. Empoleon opens a closet & stick its head in it as Ron opens the door. Chris screamed as for Empoleon slam the door with its head still inside.

"Sorry!" Ron apologizes as he help Chris off the floor.

"It's okay just knock next time." Chris warned. Suddenly Rotom zip in 7 look at Chris & Ron with happiness.

"What is that?" Chris asked as it zips into the washer, suddenly the washer flash into a bright light as it changes form. The washer is now orange instead of rusty white with some blue around it. A part that looks like the hoes to bring water into the machine hang on it's right as it pointed towards the boys.

"This is not good…" Ron whispered as a pump of water blast them out of the room. Chris saw Sam running towards then with Dawn, Cathy, & some high school girl.

"Chris what…" Rotom jump out of the room that it stops Cathy from finishing her question as it points the water tube at them.

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK!" Dawn cried as everyone with her threw their selves into the ground as another pump of water hit just above them.

"Hey, that's not nice to wet people!" Cathy yelled as she got up from the ground, then she launch her body weight towards the machine, but blast her with water away from it.

"HEY NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY BEST FRIEND!" Sam yelled out. "Turtwig, Energy Ball again!" Sam called out to Turtwig as it launches another ball at Rotom , but even it's massive weight, it was able to dodge the attack.

"No good just run!" Chris commented as he grab's his sister & took off.

In the yard

Danny walks around as of his flame head pal, Infernape by his side.

"Gosh nothing so far…" Danny mumbled to Infernape. "Let's give out our eyes in the skies." Danny stated as he took out another ball & toss it in front of him. In a bight light, a 6ft Pokemon jump out, but suddenly sink it's fangs in Danny's head.  
"NO BAD GLISCOR BAD!" Danny cried out of pain as he pulls the fang Scorp Pokemon out of his head.

"We need you to see what's going on I the maze here." Danny commanded as he pointed the grass maze in front of them. Suddenly the scorp jumps up into the air & disappear into the hedge.

"While we try to take out this stupid…law mower..." Danny grunted as he pushes the lawn mower away.

"Going somewhere?" A voice came out of nowhere.


End file.
